Doom in popular culture
In addition to the officially licensed spin-offs, the popularity of Doom has resulted in a large number of homages in other media. In games : Main article: Doom references in other games In television thumb|right|Stewie killing an [[imp]] * In an early episode of Friends, Chandler suggests playing Doom while using his laptop help Ross decide between Julie or Rachel. *In an episode of "The Simpsons", Homer is in a career consultant's office and the consultant is playing Doom. *The game was shown briefly during an episode of Family Guy (Season 4 episode 14, "PTV"). The opening credits for this show were done in the style of The Naked Gun / Police Squad!, with Stewie Griffin driving his Big Wheel through various pop culture references. During this sequence, Stewie drives through the fifth level of Doom and rams an Imp, killing it. *In the TV Show Mystery Science Theater 3000, Mike Nelson explains that in his job all he did was play Doom. In a commercial for the episode "The Starfighters", Crow and Mike are playing Doom as Tom Servo introduces the next episode. Moreover, during the episode "Deathstalker and the Warriors from Hell," Mike remarks that a particularly empty gothic-looking scene "is like playing Doom with no monsters or opponents." *Code Monkeys is a show on G4 which takes place in a 1980s game company. In an episode of the show called "Wrassle Mania" John Romero goes on a thirty-second pitch meeting with Larrity (the company's boss). As they walk through the hall Romero explains the plot of Doom and Larrity makes fun of it. The hall they walk through is a parody of the actual gameplay of Doom. * In an episode of E.R (Hell and High Water), Carol Hathaway is seen playing Doom twice. [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5oRIToWkRA Here] and [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlWIMyaz3C8 here]. * In an episode of Stargate SG-1 (Avatar), Colonel Carter states that Teal'c has played Doom, however he states that he played a different game. * Danny Phantom: In episode 12 of season 1, Danny and Tucker play an online FPS/MMORPG called "Doomed", which consists of laser weapons and takes place in destroyed cities on Earth and futuristic buildings. Also in the episode, the villain Nicolai Technus hacks himself into the game and gives himself a mechanical spider-like appearance. * In many movies and television episodes (e.g. Doctor Who, in the episodes The Impossible Planet and The Satan Pit, and the 1994 film The Santa Clause, where the sounds that Santa's reindeer make as Charlie checks them out resemble those of the ones made when Doom's monsters die; specifically, the death sounds of the zombieman/sergeant and the imp), you can hear sound effects which were also used in Doom. This is because many of the effects used in Doom were licensed from the popular Sound Designs library. In some cases, such as The Santa Clause, this may have been done as a deliberate homage to the game. *There is a possible reference in the Doctor Who episode, Smith and Jones as in the scene revealing the episode's monster, one of the machines has what appears to be the UAC logo on it. In other fiction thumb|right|[[W:c:simpsons:Simpsons Comics|Simpsons Comics homage to Doom called DUMB]] *Doom, as well as "Labyrinth of Death" (Лабиринт Смерти), a fictional virtual reality multiplayer game inspired by Doom ideas and images, is extensively featured in the Labyrinth of Reflections trilogy by Russian author Sergey Lukyanenko. *In a Simpsons Comic, the nerds from Springfield University become rich after a computer game resembling Doom (but with Homer as the marine) is accidentally uploaded onto the Internet by Bart. The nerds reveal that the game was unfinished, and that they were going to add fantasy creatures, character progression and a plot. * The film Naqoyqatsi includes a video clip from Doom (at the 1:11:09 mark). * In the film Breakdown, the game Red's son is playing at the house is Doom. * In the film Wild Hogs, a police officer describes how he acquired his badge over the internet, noting that "for firearms training, they just told us to play Doom". After the large fight at the end of the film, he also says "wow, that was like, level twelve of Doom". * In the 12th issue of [http://www.hlcomic.com/index.php Concerned], a webcomic made with the Half-Life 2 engine, G-Man briefly mentions the Arch-vile to distract the main character, Gordon Frohman. In music *The Smashing Pumpkins credit id Software for the Doom rocket launcher sound effect which is used as a sample on the song Where Boys Fear to Tread off the album Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness. This sound effect points to the relationship between Doom and The Smashing Pumpkins in the SPISPOPD joke. *American thrash metal band Warbringer released song named "Hell on Earth" on their debut album, War Without End. Song contains several references to the game Doom and its sequel, Doom II. It tells the story of Doomguy and his fight with hordes from Hell (including Barons of Hell) and zombified humans. Song also mentions the "fortress of hell", most likely the Pandemonium, and a "doorway of demonic shape", which might be the red doorway in shape of reversed cross, in the Deimos Anomaly (E2M1) level. *Finnish grindcore band Rotten Sound's album Murderworks has a song called "Doom", which samples shotgun firing sounds as well as several imp and zombie sounds. * The song Wollt ihr das Bett in Flammen sehen? (English: Do you want to see the bed in flames?) by Rammstein samples the Doomguy's dying scream and shotgun reloading sounds. * The band Lollipop Lust Kill wrote a song titled "Knee Deep in the Dead" paying homage to the game. * The song "My Domain" on the Dark Nebula album Dreamfuel features samples of various speeches from Doom. * Lemon Demon's song "Bad idea" samples death sounds of zombies and demons, teleportation, the rocket launcher, and the super shotgun. * Manny Charlton, the guitarist of Nazareth, sent an untitled song on a cassette tape to id Software in 1995. John Romero would later call the song Blood On the Walls despite Doom being written all over the case. The liner said "For all the guys and gals at I.D. who came up with the coolest game this side of hell, kick some demon butt to this!!" and also said to 'distribute as shareware.' * The band Hexen's album State of Insurgency contains a song called "Knee Deep in the Dead". The song tells of a soldier sent to mars who fights demons.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uziodGpdaew&feature=kp See also * Arcade * BFG9000 appearances and homages * Easter eggs * References to Classic Doom in Doom 3 * Trivia References External links *IMDb: Doom TV, movie and video game connections *IMDb: Doom II TV, movie and video game connections *John Romero's page with the Blood On the Walls MP3 Sources Category:Community Category:Lists